callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Gate Bridge
The Golden Gate Bridge is a location featured as a part of the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map, Mob of the Dead, a location in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and in the Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 zombies map, Blood of the Dead. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Golden Gate Bridge appears in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Mob of the Dead. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located here. The players can return to Alcatraz Island via the electric chairs. After building and riding Icarus, the mobsters will be flown here, crash into one of the large support pylons and fall to the ground as the flaming carcass of the plane sinks into the sea. At the time of the escape however, the Bridge is shown to still be under construction, with one end being made of large metal girders extending into nothingness, the other being blocked by the raised structure where the electric chairs will spawn to zap you back. It is suggested to have 5000 points for Pack-a-Punch before traveling to the bridge, as the bridge is a very tight space and multiple clones of Brutus will spawn, with up to four spawning every round. To return to Alcatraz Island, each player will have to use the electric chairs that will spawn at the end of the Golden Gate Bridge after a few seconds. To travel to the Golden Gate Bridge again, the plane must be re-fueled. Fuel containers can be found in the same location where the parts for the plane were first found when the next round after returning to Alcatraz Island begins. It is recommended that the player(s) do not travel to the Golden Gate Bridge until they are fully prepared, as aside from the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are no other weapons or utilities on the Golden Gate Bridge, and the zombies do not drop Power-Ups. In addition, the cramped layout of the map and the spawn locations of zombies make it fairly easy to get surrounded. However, the side adjacent to the electric chairs is a useful location for players, being that zombies do not spawn/climb up there. The clock chime featured in Nuketown Zombies can be heard shortly after arriving on the bridge. ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Golden Gate Bridge reappears in the ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare campaign mission "Collapse". During the mission, the Sentinel Task Force chases an Atlas Corporation truck carrying explosives across the bridge. Mitchell's vehicle eventually crash, forcing him and Gideon to pursue the truck on foot, while fighting a large amount of Atlas forces. When they reach the truck, numerous drones blow up the support cables, causing the bridge to collapse. The next level, "Armada", is set on a U.S. Navy aircraft carrier, heavily damaged by the debris, located below the collapsed bridge. The Golden Gate Bridge appears in the multiplayer map Defender, still intact, where it serves as background, and therefore is inaccessible. Gallery Electric chairs Golden Gate Bridge MotD BOII.png|Electric chairs on the bridge. Golden Gate Bridge Mob Of The Dead BOII.png Weasel falling from Icarus BOII.png|Weasel falling on bridge. Golden Gate Bridge collapsing AW.png|The Golden Gate Bridge shortly before collapsing in Collapse. View of Defender 2 AW.png|The Bridge in the background of Defender. Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Making the Rounds' - (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. *'GG Bridge' - (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, survive an entire round on the bridge on round 15 or higher. *'Pop Goes the Weasel' - (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, break the cycle. *'No One Escapes Alive' - (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, execute the escape plan. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *'GG' - (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Collapse. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Locations Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Locations Category:Locations